Swimming Home
by Libranfate
Summary: A day at the pool turns into so much more for Dean and Castiel.
1. Part I

**Swimming Home**

**A/N: **Here's another one-shot for you guys. These will be popping up for a bit. If you really like any of them enough to see them blossom into a full-blown story, let me know. You just might get your wish!

**Summary: **A day at the pool turns into so much more for Dean and Castiel.

**Setting:** AU Set during a random trip to Los Angeles, California. Dean and Cas are both college seniors.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**~D*C~**

**Castiel's POV**

"You having fun?"

"I am, Dean. Thank you."

He smirks noncommittally whilst humming in contentment.

To be honest, I'm not sure exactly why we are here, but I am not one to complain. School has become rather monotonous as of late, especially considering how we are both graduation bound. I had voiced my frustrations to the man beside me during one of our last lectures, and thus, we ended up here.

I chance a glance at him, squinting my eyes against the brilliant noonday sun in order to get a better look at him. He is completely relaxed for once, all of the usual tension in his muscles long gone. I don't really know much about my companion, but neither does anyone else. He is an enigma of the worst kind, but I find that most attractive about him.

We first met about a year ago. We literally ran into one another inside the library. After that, we just sort of…gravitated towards one another. We have lunch together frequently, and spend most of our waking hours outside of class together, as well. Neither of us talks a lot, so our time together is usually spent in companionable silence. When we do talk, it is usually about random interests or current frustrations.

Looking at him like this, however, I begin to wonder what is the underlying tie that binds the two of us. I'm not particularly popular or what have you, and I doubt that anyone finds me even remotely attractive. Dean, on the other hand, is very attractive and usually flocked to by the masses. It intrigues me how he chooses the most abstract venues for us to hang out at. He has an acute sense of everything and everyone around him, knowing exactly where to go to be around people and where not to.

I cannot deny the fact that I am attracted to him. He is the first person that I have ever shown any interest in, so this is new territory for me. You see, I have always prided myself in remaining focused solely on my studies. I graduated high school as the valedictorian and will surely graduate from college at the top of my class with honors. As such, love, lust, nor infatuation has ever found itself in my vocabulary. To be honest, I do not even know if I can classify myself as any particular sexuality. I may find Dean nice to look at, but he is the first and only.

"I can hear you thinking, Cas. Stop it."

I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of his voice, especially much closer than expected.

What really startles me, though, is the feeling of his large hands on my thighs. I know I am blushing furiously, but his verdant gaze does not stray from my cerulean one. I have no idea when he slid into the water, but here he is, staring up at me with most of his body submerged in the crystalline blue water. I know he has to see the bulge forming in my short trunks. I really should not have let him choose my swimwear…

"I…um…sorry?"

"Oh, Cas…" he chuckles, voice trailing off as his tanned fingers leave wet trails down my cheek. The soft smile on his face makes my heart skip a beat. He does not smile often, which makes them all the more beautiful when he does. I can appreciate every part of this man, and I think he knows it. He slowly raises up to level his gaze with mine. Unfortunately, that also gives me access to view even more of his impressive body.

Dean is athletically built, having played various sports all throughout his school years. Each and every muscle is well defined and built with a purpose, ready to spring into action at any moment. However, he is not bulky like a bodybuilder, which I can appreciate. He is reminiscent of those male models that my sisters used to gawk over, kind of like Marky Mark or whoever he was. All I knew was that he wore only underwear, which was not very practical…

Speaking of underwear, Dean chose to wear swimwear that is very reminiscent of said article of clothing. They are like briefs, but a little bit longer, if that makes any sense. It probably does not, but I am not at all familiar with these kinds of things.

"Do you like what you see, Cas?" he asks lowly. I cannot form any coherent speech right now, which only serves to 'egg him on,' as most would say.

I want to lean back to give myself some space, but my body does not seem to want to respond. I am completely and utterly frozen in place…

"I think you do. Hm."

He looks deep into my eyes, his pupils blown out to enormous proportions. He is extremely aroused.

"Dean, I…"

I want so desperately to say something, but I just do not know what! I can feel his hard length pressed directly against mine, and it is so damn hot! Where are other people when you need them?!

"I want you, Cas. I have wanted you now for a while," he whispers huskily, his face a mere inch from mine.

My eyes close of their own accord, and all I can do is moan in response. I am completely in foreign territory here, so I decide to let Dean take full control of this situation.

"From the moment I first felt your body against mine, I knew I had to have you. Have you not noticed the way I stare at you? I yearn for you, Castiel Novak, I so do…"

The moment his lips touch mine, I know that it is the end of me. Electricity courses through my veins as I give myself completely over to the sensation…completely over to him.

I do not know when my hands move, but before I know it, they seek purchase on every inch of skin that they can find. I feel him shiver as my legs wrap tightly around his trim waist. I am unbelievably hard as his flesh collides with mine, delicious friction driving me absolutely wild.

"Dear God, Dean…" I whisper hoarsely against his lips as we part for air. We are only separated for a second, though. I cannot help but dive in, both literally and figuratively. I am not in the least bit affected by the coolness of the water, my attention focused solely on the man in front of me.

He pushes my back against the side of the pool, covering me completely with his taut form. My nails rake vicious streaks down his back as we continue to make out. I have no idea what I am doing, but it seems I am doing something right because Dean is smiling against my lips and moaning deep within his throat. My legs are still wrapped around him, the buoyancy working to my advantage.

"Cas, dear sweet Cas. You are driving me wild, baby," he mumbles between grunts of pleasure. Me driving him wild?! Who would have thought!

We pull away for air, staring intensely at one another. A lopsided grin adorns Dean's handsome face, making him look like the cat who ate the canary. In essence, I guess it is an apt description when you look at it. I think back on every look, every touch that we have ever shared. To think that it all was leading up to this leaves a giddiness in my heart. I think I like feeling like this…

"You make me feel lighter than air," I whisper against his lips as I lean in to capture his lips again. He chuckles lightly at me before saying something rather odd…

"That's what happens when you almost drown, Cas."

I frown at him at first, but then start to feel a pressure deep in my chest.

"Dean?" I gasp worriedly, but he just smiles at me.

"Hold on, Cas, I've got you," he says slowly as his face draws closer to mine…

~D*C~

**Dean's POV**

"Aaacccckkkkk!"

I slowly raise back up, smirking as my companion coughs up water. He looks like a cat after a bath, which makes me laugh quietly to myself. When he looks at me confusedly, I simply shake my head while offering a small smile.

"What the fuck just happened?!" he asks breathlessly, frowning for all that he's worth. I raise an eyebrow at his choice of words…

"You just profaned." He doesn't look amused.

"Shit!" he whispers to himself, surprising me yet again.

"No need to lose your religion, buddy," I chuckle lightly. "You were sitting there one moment, and then the next thing I know, you're diving in like you're swimming home or something."

He doesn't say anything at first, continuing to glare off into the distance. I'm almost afraid to ask.

"You okay?"

He goes to reply, but looks down. Almost instantly, his face turns a brilliant shade of red before he's up on his feet.

"I'm ready to go, Dean. Vamos!" he roars before storming out the gate and towards the Impala.

"Si senor…" I mumble as I stand up and follow after my awkward companion. I doubt I'll ever know what was truly going through his head, but it must have really been something. Oh well.

"And to think I brought him here to seduce him," I gripe quietly. I swear, the best laid plans…

I guess I'll have to wait until another time. I wonder how he'll react. Who knows? Maybe he'll drive me wild or some shit. Hm…

**~D*C~**

**Poor Cas! Once again, don't kill me! It was meant to be a cute little tale lol Anyways, review please!**


	2. Part II

**Swimming Home**

**A/N: **I'm doing this for a wonderful reviewer, Chrisinele-hime! I love making my readers happy, so here ya go! And also, thanks to my wonderful beta, nimthriel! You two ladies are precious!

**Setting: **Two weeks after the California trip. This time, they are in Flagstaff, Arizona, and Cas drove.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**~D*C~**

**Dean's POV**

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Cas, I am. I'm just…taking it all in."

I can't help the smile tugging at my lips, nor can I stop the warming in my heart.

To say that I'm impressed would be the understatement of a lifetime. I'm completely fucking awed is what I am.

"I wasn't really sure, so…" he tapers off, nervously shuffling his feet and looking in every direction but towards me. It's really kinda cute, but I won't tell him that. The poor guy might freak.

"You know me better than you think, Cas. I've always wanted to come here. Route 66 has quite the history, you know," I mutter offhandedly as I continue to look around.

We're currently standing outside of our hotel, Cas waiting patiently as I let my inner child loose and absorb everything around me. It's been about two weeks since our last 'outing' together, and things have changed a bit between us. I've had a thing for the guy since we first ran into one another in the library. I've always been rather open with my sexuality, so my attraction to him didn't faze me in the least bit. I'm not really sure about him, though.

I usually go after what I want, throwing caution to the wind and not giving a thorough fuck. With Cas, however, I can't seem to do that. He is a calm, serious, and surprisingly innocent guy, which makes going after him that much harder. He doesn't know about anything outside of the news and print. If you ask him anything scholarly, he can tell you all that you need to know. Ask him about masturbation…and you'll probably end up punched in the throat…

I've seen the shit happen. It ain't pretty.

Back to Cas, though. I want him. Mentally, physically, and emotionally, I want him. There's just something about him that calls to me. As cliché as it sounds, it's almost like we're destined to be together or some romantic bullshit like that. I don't do chick-flick moments, but Cas makes me all sentimental. Damn him…

"Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?"

He promptly frowns at me, cocking his head to the side. I just shrug it off and head inside. It's not the first time it's happened, and it certainly won't be the last, if I have my way, of course.

The hotel sits right off the highway, which makes me extremely happy. I'm a wayward spirit, so this shit is fucking awesome to me. Cas really does know me, which also makes me happy as shit.

"Hey guys! How's it going? Welcome to Flagstaff!" chirps the girl behind the counter. She's kinda hot, but doesn't do anything for me. The star of my masturbatory dreams is standing right beside me.

"Reservation for Novak-Winchester?" I blush unbidden at the last part of his statement. Hearing our names together like that turns me on. I could see us married, our names hyphenated. Once again, I don't normally think like this, but he has turned my shit upside down and inside out.

Cas steps up to the counter and starts filling out the necessary paperwork while I just continue to look around. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the clerk looking between the two of us with a small smile on her face.

Cute.

"Here you are. I take it all arrangements have been taken care of?" Cas asks all businesslike. It's kind of hot.

"Yes sir. Y'all have fun," she says with a wink. Cas simply turns to walk off, but I still see the blush blossoming on his face. I am definitely tipping her.

We wordlessly make our way to the room, Cas obviously lost in thought. I remember him asking her about some arrangements of some sort. I can't help but be curious as to what he has planned. My dick grows hard as I think of the many possibilities.

I am definitely not averse to being naked with Cas.

When we come to the door, Cas stops and turns to look at me. The intensity with which he locks his eyes with mine sends shivers down my spine. I want to take him right here and now, but I refrain from doing so. Fucking good heart of mine…

"What is it, Cas?"

"I…um…whatever. Just go in!" he huffs, throwing his hands in the air. He gets his feathers ruffled so easily.

I take the key and open the door. When I step in, I don't even try to stop the smile that splits my face in two.

"Cas, you rascal!" I say between chuckles.

The room is set up with different rock memorabilia and CDs as well as several cases of beer. By the TV is set stacks of Dr. Sexy M.D. DVDs. An apple pie is set right in the middle of the dining table with boxes of apple turnovers placed around it.

"I figured since we'd be here a couple of days, I might as well keep us stocked," he mumbles close behind me.

I can't find any words to quite tell him how I feel, so I simply turn around and engulf him in a hug. I love this guy, and there's no denying it. I'll tell him one day, but I want to be sure that he feels the same. With this setup, I'm beginning to think that he just might feel the same way.

I have to seriously fight the urge to kiss him because it's very strong right about now. Even though I think he'd want to welcome it, I'd probably end up in the hospital or some shit if I did! Oh well…

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

~D*C~

I roll over, yawning as I stretch my tired muscles. I don't know what time it is or when I went to sleep, but oh well. I move to sit up, and damn near jump out of my skin when I notice Cas sitting at the end of the bed.

"Cas? You okay there, bud? You just scared the fucking shit out of me!" He doesn't say anything, which sets all of my senses on high alert.

"Ca…" I begin, but am silenced by lips on mine. I damn near shit a brick when I realize that it's Cas' lips.

My eyes close of their own volition, as my hands grasp desperately at the man before me. Our bodies fit together perfectly.

"I want you, Dean. I know that you want me," he whispers against my lips. I want to be surprised, but I can't say that I am. Cas has always been attentive, so I'm sure he's noticed my stares and whatnot. I just never pegged him for someone who'd do this.

"Are you sure?" I ask slowly…cautiously.

He doesn't say anything back, choosing to kiss me again instead.

Under any other circumstances, I would have just let whatever the hell this is happen, but I can feel that something is wrong. Other than the pounding in the back of my head, something just feels…off.

"Cas…" I state flatly while pushing him off of me. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Do you not want me?"

I frown at him, the pressure behind my eyes growing with each second. Yeah, something is definitely wrong.

"What's going on? Seriously. Am I dreaming?" He looks at me solemnly before a slow smile starts to blossom on his beautiful features.

"Yeah." I smirk through the pain.

"Figures." He shakes his head before leaning in for one last kiss.

"Rest, Dean."

"Aye aye, captain."

Soon enough, everything goes black.

~D*C~

**Castiel's POV**

I stare at the sleeping man before me, anxiously wringing the sheets with sweaty hands.

He had woken up for just a moment to ask me if he was dreaming. Leave it to Dean to figure things out in his own head so quickly.

"I wonder what you will say about that kiss. Maybe you will think that part of the dream as well?"

I shake my head at myself. I must sound so stupid talking to myself.

"Cas?"

I whip my head around to look at him, tears forming in my eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Dean…" I whisper softly…cautiously…

"What the lovely fuck happened?" he asks calmly. I cannot help but chuckle at him.

"What did not happen…" I mumble to myself.

"What was that?"

I sigh, knowing that I'm either about to get laughed at or cursed out, presumably the former.

"It is my fault. We still have all of the stuff I bought, though. Well, take that back. I will have to buy another apple pie…" I zone off until I feel something hit me in the face. I look at Dean who just so happens to be missing his pillow. Asshat.

"Get to the point!" That damn smirk is gonna be the death of him one day.

"I tripped you. It was an accident, I promise! I went to…um…hug you, but you did not realize it. You were moving away and our legs got tangled and…"

"Holy shit! Am I in the damn hospital?"

I blush furiously.

"Yeah. You fell backwards, your head catching both the table and a chair on the way down," I mutter quietly. He just hangs his head.

"Damn. And the pie?"

I want to punch him in the face. Seriously?! You are worried about a fucking pie?!

"It slid off when the table fell over on you. Sadly, it did not fall quite normally. It fell sideways, the pan catching you in the forehead. Added to the damage," I offer shrugging.

"We just can't seem to get this right, can we?" he asks.

"No," I say.

We smile at one another. I really want to tell him the real reason he fell, but I already feel bad enough. I think it is better that he does not remember, though. How do you tell the guy you are kind of in love with that he went to kiss me, but I freaked out and shoved him away, landing him in the hospital? I just can't. It would hurt him, and I have already done more than enough.

"One day, Dean, one day."

**~D*C~**

**Poor Cas! He has it bad! So does Dean, though. Think they'll get it together? Maybe ^-^ Review please!**


	3. Part III

**Swimming Home**

**A/N: **This is the final part to this. It's kind of short and sweet, but I think it's a proper ending. I hope you guys like! Once again, Chistinele-hime and nimthriel, you guys are my muses!

**Setting: **This is set right after their graduation. They are back in Lawrence, eating at the local diner.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**~D*C~**

**Castiel's POV**

"Dean?" He looks up slowly.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Thanks," I say sincerely. His answering smirk places a warmth in my chest.

About two hours ago, we both walked across the stage, effectively ending our rather lengthy college careers. I was just going to go home, but Dean had other plans.

"I can't believe you've never been here, though," he mumbles around a mouthful of food. Typical Dean.

"I have never been one to indulge in the greasy and unhealthy, Dean, you know that. Besides, this is the type of place that couples go to." I blush at the last part of my rant. Dean just chuckles.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" he says, his eyes swimming with mirth. I shake my head.

"Watch yourself. I can send you to the emergency room again," I tease. We both shake our heads at the memory.

"Alright, babe. You win."

Ever since our last trip, Dean has become rather aggressive with the pet names. At first, I really did not pay any attention to it, admittedly. However, I have recently started noticing it. I do not mind, but I cannot help but wonder the meaning behind it.

"Get out of your head, Novak," he chides lightly, lightly toying with my fingers.

That is another thing. He has become rather touchy-feely, if you will. Whenever the two of us are together, he makes it a point to touch me in some way, shape, or form. Once again, I do not mind, but I want more and more to know why.

I have already come to the conclusion that he wants me, but I want…no…need to know exactly how he wants me. I am not sure if it is purely physical or emotional as well. I have seen too many movies where these girls let these guys get close and subsequently in their pants, only to be left alone and broken-hearted in the end.

Okay, so I have turned to film and novels for advice. Do not judge me.

The thing is, I have no one to ask about these things. I refuse to ask my father or my siblings. I know that they will simply laugh at me and call me socially inept. So they are not an option. And I really have no other friends outside of the many members of the clubs that I was a part of, but I was never particularly close with any of them. We just worked together, so to speak.

I sigh, frustrated with myself.

This should be easy. I guess if it was, though, then everyone would be loving and having sex with everyone. All you would have to do is just walk up to someone and tell them you love them, and it would go downhill from there. Sex and babies everywhere, I tell you!

"Sex and babies? Cas, what the fuck are you thinking about over there?!"

I jump, cursing myself for thinking out loud. So embarrassing…

"I am sorry, Dean."

"No need to apologize. I was just hoping that I was worth more than that, although we'd have to really consider the babies part. Men can't get pregnant, remember?"

That is it. I am done.

"Fuck it. Come on, Dean! Vamos!" I throw down some cash on the table before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him outside. We draw quite a few stares, but I do not give a flying shit right now. We are sorting this shit out now.

"Cas, what the hell?!"

"I am asking you the same thing, Dean Winchester! What the hell is going on?! What is this?!"

He stumbles backwards, clearly taken aback. We are standing by the Impala.

"What is what, Castiel?"

"Us," I say simply, staring directly into his eyes with all of the intensity that I can muster. He softens after a bit.

"Love," he says simply. He quickly strides around the car and captures my lips with his.

Everything within me shuts down with the exception of my heart, which has swollen with so much emotion that it is sure to burst at any minute now.

"Love?" I whisper against his lips. He chuckles deep within his chest before pulling me in for another kiss.

My hands grasp desperately at him, yearning to touch every inch of him. Everything has led us to this very moment, this most wonderful space in time. I guess patience really is a virtue, huh…

"Love," he mumbles as he traces lazy kisses down my neck. His hands firmly grasp my ass, sending jolts of electric pleasure throughout my body.

He is right, though. It is love that I feel for him, and I can definitely feel it reciprocated.

"What do you say we get out of here, huh?" I nod almost too enthusiastically, but I can care less.

"Wherever you want to go, Dean, I will follow."

"I believe you, baby."

With that, we back out and head to God knows where. All I know is that I am with the man that I love, and that is all that really matters.

**~D*C~**

**That's it lol I hope it's a proper ending for you guys?! Review, and let me know!**


End file.
